


The Break Up (my own version)

by WarblerCourage



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerCourage/pseuds/WarblerCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine surprises Kurt with a visit in New York things do not go well. (From the TV storyline when Klaine break up). This is my own version of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Up (my own version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after The Break Up episode of Glee aired. It is my interpretation of what I would've like to have happened. I also wrote it because this episode hurt so much (WHY CHEATING?) and I wanted to make myself feel better about it.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

 

"Surprise!" Blaine shouted as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing him hard wanting to remember those familiar lips that he used to be able to kiss any time and that now he mostly only saw through a computer screen.

 

"Wow, Blaine I missed you so much." 

 

"I missed you too Kurt, in fact I have something for you. You’ll have to wait until tonight though." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes one eyebrow slightly raised with a grin on his face. Kurt looked at him in that familiar sideways glance nodding to let Blaine know he would wait only because it was him. 

They left Finn and Rachel alone in the apartment, as they ventured out Kurt decided to take Blaine to all the tourist spots. They even rode the elevator to the observatory at the top of the Empire State Building. Blaine had told Kurt he loved him so many times but there was something so Sleepless in Seattle about this particular time that he just loved. He loved that nobody even looked twice at the fact that they held hands walking down the street. They sat in the coffee shop both agreeing that New York coffee was so much better than the Lima Bean’s. They talked over dinner about how everyone was doing and as the perfect day drew to its close they headed to the Bar where they had agreed to meet Rachel and Finn. Kurt had seen there was a Billy Joel tribute artist playing and he knew Blaine would prefer somewhere quiet so they could all talk.

They stood in the Lobby waiting for Finn and Rachel.

“Kurt wait here for me ok, I won’t be a minute,” and with that Blaine disappeared. 

It took about 5 minutes until Blaine came back in which time Rachel and Finn had finally arrived. Kurt could tell by the look on their faces they'd just had sex and he shook his head trying to get rid of the mental images. 

 

"Hey, I'm back," Blaine announced heading back out of the bar. "Come on," he said grabbing Kurt's right hand with his right hand. 

 

"Sit down and I can give you your present," Blaine smirked as Kurt's eyes flew open in horror. What was he going to do.....

His mind had gone into total panic mode as he realised Blaine was taking a seat at the piano in the corner of the bar. He had sat Kurt directly in his eyeline and as he smiled at him he began to caress the keys of the piano.

The familiar chords rang out in a different rhythm and Kurt's heart stopped.

You think I'm pretty, without any make up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down,

Before you met me I was alright,  
But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life  
Now every February you’ll be my valentine, Valentine.

Let’s go all the way tonight  
No regrets, Just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever

 

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt the tears running down his face but he didn't care he knew Blaine was singing this for him. It had been a promise when Blaine had sung it to Kurt in the senior common room at Dalton, a promise of what they would come to recognise as their never ending love for each other. When Blaine heard a voice say ‘excuse me’ he wasn't expecting to be blown off his feet the way he had been. This beautiful boy stood in front of him, he looked terrified and had sadness in his eyes yet he still smiled. Blaine had been in love from that very moment. 

 

Cos you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

My heart stops when you look at me just one touch,  
Now baby I believe,  
This is real, so take a chance and don’t ever look back,  
Don’t ever look back

Blaine felt a tear fall down his cheek at that line, he hadn't wanted to cry. He told himself he could do this. He wanted to do this. He didn't want Kurt to think he was weak. He wasn't always this weak. He had been stronger but now without Kurt beside him every day he felt like he was nothing. It scared him how empty he felt. 

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets,  
I finally found you my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete.

Kurt listened to Blaine as he sang, he saw the smile fade the tears falling faster, he knew something was wrong. Why was Blaine so sad when he was singing this song to him? This song, the first song Blaine had ever sung to Kurt, because he had sung it to Kurt, the lingering looks into Kurt’s eyes as he sang with the Warblers. 

 

By some miracle Blaine managed to finish the song and everyone clapped. Blaine headed back to the table and sat by Kurt who simply put his hand on Blaine's. 

 

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Kurt said softly to Blaine who was still fighting back tears. 

 

\------

"I love how even though it's late it feels like someone just turned out the lights on the daytime, this place is amazing Kurt I can't wait until next year to be here with you and..."

 

"Blaine stop pretending that everything is ok." Kurt half shouted his voice almost breaking with emotion.

 

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so so sorry,"

"For what?"

 

"I wasn't going to be like this, I didn't want to make you sad, I miss you so much Kurt. It feels like you just left and I am nothing any more, I joined all these clubs thinking it would help and it didn't, I'm even busy being senior class president but it feels like nothing matters because you aren't there to share it with me," Blaine said before breaking down in tears.

 

"Blaine you told me to come here, you said it was what you wanted, for me to follow my dreams and be happy." 

 

"I'm s-sorry, I just I-" he choked out through strangled sobs.

 

"Stop it Blaine, Stop it please." Kurt shouted before running away from Blaine the tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision. He heard Blaine running up behind him begging him to wait but Kurt couldn't do this he felt as though he was being torn into two. His love for Blaine and the new life he was making for himself in New York we're pulling in two separate directions. He stopped holding his chest as the pain suffocated him. He couldn't breathe; he tried to calm himself enough to be able to stop the anxiety attack that was growing ever closer. "I feel like I'm dying," he mumbled to himself. 

 

"Kurt, please don't run away," Blaine begged coming up behind him he pulled Kurt onto a seat next to him holding him, comforting him telling him how sorry he was that he had even mentioned how low he was feeling. 

 

Sometime passed by and Kurt was still in Blaine's arms.

 

"I'm sorry too," Kurt mumbled.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry too, I should have seen the signs Blaine, I was so carried away with everything and I know how much Lima sucked when we had each other. I should have been there for you and I haven’t been," Blaine broke down again, it killed him that Kurt was blaming himself for this, Blaine was angry at himself for being so weak. 

 

"You are right though Kurt, I did tell to come here and I told you that you belonged here and you do. I know you probably never give Lima a second thought now and it just hurts me so much that you're so far away. It's selfish of me to do this though. I wanted to sing Teenage Dream to you tonight as a promise, that I will always love you, just like I did from the first moment I saw you. It just reminded me that you're not in Lima any more though you're in New York, my life here hasn't started yet and I shouldn't tell you how to live yours just because I miss you," Blaine trailed off as they sat holding each other. How long they sat there Blaine didn't know, he had wanted this visit to be perfect and here he was screwing everything up. He stared into the night sky thoughts running through his head until Kurt snapped him out of his daze.

 

"Blaine," Kurt said looking up his eyes red and puffed up from crying, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

"I didn't want to upset you, if you hadn't asked me to tell you I probably still wouldn't have," Blaine frowned.

"You need to talk to me Blaine, Long distance relationships depend on communication, I don't want to only hear the good bits while you struggle with the other things you're feeling. I want you to tell me everything ok?" Kurt said cupping Blaine's face in his hand. "Come on let's go back to my place," he finished pulling Blaine up off the seat. 

 

\-------  
As they stepped back into Kurt and Rachel's apartment Blaine stood, taking everything in, he smiled as his eyes fell onto the heart Kurt had painted on the wall with his name in. 

They sat on the couch talking things through, Blaine was honest with Kurt as Kurt was with Blaine too. Kurt cried when Blaine told him how he was nothing without him. Kurt reminded him how fantastically dapper Blaine had been when they first met, by the time they’d finished talking both Kurt and Blaine were, if it was possible, even more completely in love with each other. Kurt cupped Blaine’s face in his hands looking into those hazel eyes he loved to lose himself in. 

“I want you Blaine," he mumbled lowering his own lips down onto Blaine's. Blaine froze, he felt himself melting into Kurt's touch. He kissed back desperately not wanting this moment to ever end. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Kurt said pulling back, his breathing already heavy as he stood up pulling Blaine with him. 

 

"I need to feel you Kurt, please, please I need you," Blaine whined in his usual needy voice. He hated being needy but this was who he was and Kurt knew that. Kurt knew exactly how to make Blaine feel needed and wanted like no-one else ever could. 

 

"Shhh Blaine, I'm right here, come on let's go to bed." 

 

They stripped quickly, Blaine finishing before Kurt who was still struggling with his never ending layers. 

"Always because of the layers," he teased as Kurt pouted at him.

“You could always help if you want?” Kurt teased seductively.

“I might break a button ripping them off you though,” Blaine answered softly his arms reaching out pulling Kurt towards him, he leaned in to his neck kissing over the spot that drove Kurt crazy. 

“Blaine, Blaine… wait,” Kurt said as he leaned forward sitting Blaine on the bed in front of him. “Patience….” Kurt whispered hotly in his ear. Blaine felt himself growing hard already and it seemed too long before Kurt was there in front of him, straddling his legs and leaning down to kiss him softly. 

Blaine laid back on the bed pulling Kurt with him. Kurt looked down at Blaine tracing a finger softly over his jawline. 

“Please Kurt…” Blaine trailed off. 

“Shhh, let me take care of you baby.” 

Blaine needed Kurt to fill him up, to take away that emptiness that threatened to eat him alive as soon as he was away from Kurt again. Blaine needed Kurt because Kurt made him feel whole. 

Kurt trailed a line of soft kisses along Blaine’s jaw and down his neck, he bit down hard just under Blaine’s collarbone before licking over it taking the sting away. Blaine loved how dominant Kurt could be when he needed him too. He loved feeling completely intoxicated by him.

He felt his breath hitch in his chest as Kurt kissed down his stomach he felt Kurt wrap his hand around his cock and he arched up. Kurt let go and pushed Blaine back down rubbing over his chest soothingly. Blaine was so impatient when he was like this but Kurt liked to draw it out only giving Blaine half of what he wanted. Kurt sat up on his knees in between Blaine’s legs before he leaned down licking a strip up the underside of Blaine’s cock.

Blaine let out a loud moan as Kurt took him in his mouth, the hot heat taking over everything. It was all Blaine could do not to thrust up into Kurt’s mouth, he was moaning incoherently, Kurt bobbed his head up and down on Blaine’s cock, his tongue doing things Blaine had forgotten Kurt was even capable of. For someone who claimed to know nothing about sex only 2 years ago he sure had been a fast learner. 

Kurt knew Blaine was getting close, he pulled up off Blaine and Blaine sat up pulling Kurt in for a deep passionate kiss, he moaned as Kurt fought for dominance again. 

“I need you so bad Kurt please,” Blaine panted his forehead coming to rest against Kurt’s as he pulled back. Kurt smiled down at Blaine. 

“Lie back baby” was all he whispered as he moved further down the bed, reaching for the lube as he moved, he popped the cap slicking up a finger as Blaine lifted his hips up off the bed and pulled his cheeks apart as he held his breath waiting for the cold touch of the lube on Kurt’s finger.

“You look so beautiful all laid out for me, so needy and so desperate for my cock,” Kurt whispered as Blaine groaned. 

“Fuck Kurt… more please,” Blaine moaned. Kurt seeing that Blaine was close to his limits of being teased pushed another finger in scissoring them and stretching Blaine’s ass quickly.

“Now Kurt please…” 

“Not yet baby, hang in there for me ok,” Kurt answered his fingers brushing against Blaine’s prostate. 

Blaine’s moans were becoming whines by the time Kurt pushed into Blaine. He felt the heat of Blaine’s ass washing over him and had to compose himself so he didn't come right then and there. Blaine was pushing back trying to get Kurt to move, Kurt taking the hint pulled back out thrusting back in quickly as Blaine moaned arching up towards him again. Kurt took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Blaine’s waist settling them into a quick but steady rhythm and at just the right angle to make Blaine come undone. It wasn't long before Blaine was clenching down on Kurt’s cock as he came hard over his and Kurt’s stomach’s, Kurt worked Blaine through his orgasm thrusting into him as he moaned his name softly the sheets fisted in his hands, a few hard thrusts later Kurt let go of his own orgasm coming hard inside Blaine’s ass before collapsing onto him trying not to put his full weight on him. Blaine held onto Kurt peppering him with soft kisses as they both tried to catch their breath again. 

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said holding Kurt tightly beside him, his eyes closing themselves against all his wishes. He wanted to stay like this, feeling so full of love, feeling so consumed by the amazing sex he and Kurt had just had. 

 

"I love you too Blaine, I will always love you," Kurt claimed Blaine's lips in a soft sensual kiss.

Blaine felt everything clouding over, Kurt's kiss making him dizzy, he loved how nothing seemed to matter when he was with Kurt because he had all he needed. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but feel sad that tomorrow he had to go back to Lima, his worries had been eased though. Kurt and he had promised to Skype at least one night during the week and once during each weekend and they would text and talk on the phone every day. Blaine had promised to always be honest with Kurt about his feelings. Kurt wanted them to talk more, Blaine would make sure they did too.

Kurt had also promised he would be home for the holidays, something which Blaine was now suddenly excited for. 

\----------

"Blaine, Blaine wait!" Kurt's voice shouted through the terminal to where Blaine was sitting. Kurt had cried this morning saying goodbye to Blaine, who was now comforting Finn who'd just had a huge fight with Rachel. Blaine stood up, he was surprised Kurt was here, he'd said he had to work and so couldn't see Blaine off at the airport. 

"What? How?" Blaine tried to ask not able to string a sentence together.

"I'm coming home, I have some leave, I have the best boss in the world I guess.” Kurt started explaining not stopping for breath in his excitement. “She has her little sister staying with her who’s going to stand in for me interning while I spend a couple of weeks at home. While I spend some time with my amazing boyfriend." Kurt said finishing with a beaming smile on his face. He had gone to work, he had been at his desk not even 5 minutes before Isabelle was calling him into her office. She'd asked him what was wrong and he broke down into tears, he told her about Blaine and about how much they missed each other and just like that she had told him to take a two week vacation and that she would cover for him with her boss. Kurt couldn't believe it. He had packed a suitcase as quickly as he could, giving that he had to remember to be careful with his clothes, he was terrified he would miss Blaine's flight but luckily it had been delayed. 

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. He felt like he’d just won the lottery. Their hug was interrupted by the boarding call and clutching their cases Kurt and Blaine walked through the gate together. Kurt held Blaine's hand tight in his own. He felt so grateful he’d been able to save what he and Blaine had. He knew there would be other problems ahead but if they can get through being miles away from each other they could get through anything.This year would still be hard on them both but for now they were heading home to spend two whole weeks together and everything was right with the world.


End file.
